Legendary Paradise
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: After the Johto Grand Festival May left to go on her own journey. After 5 years they finally see her again, but when Team Galactic is after a group of trainers called 'Legendary Partners' it effects them all. Contestshiping Ikari/Poke -BEING REWRITTEN-
1. Arriving in Paradise

_Hey-ya guys! I decided to rewrite Legendary Paradise because I was even getting confused and im the one that wrote it…hehe… so there will only be a few changes in this story. Since now, Pokemon Best Wishes is out (isn't It ironic the region I pick from some random pokemon website gets picked for the next region in pokemon? Lol) It wont be the Isshu Region, it's the Unova region and now I will actually know the names of the towns! Yeah the grand Festival will still happen but with some changes. no more 16 pokemon, and no more music yeah WAH! Also (im sorry about this) I WONT be taking fan-characters. I realized that everyone was submitting for the same character spot and I couldn't handle it. So if I need another character ill make one up. _

_ENJOY!_

_-XxStarzxX _

_Notes: Kelly is a real character from Pokemon. If you don't remember her, go on google and search 'Pokemon Kelly Lillycove' You'll see her._

_Also all the dresses are linked to on my profile. Go and see what they look like.

* * *

_

A young bluenette yawned as the rays of light that shined through her window landed on her face. Her hands rose to wipe the sleep out of her deep blue eyes as she glanced at the alarm clock.

'7:14'

"AHHH! THEYRE GONNA KILL ME!" She quickly launched out of bed and gathered her things. Throwing a quick brush through her hair, she bid Nurse Joy a farewell and headed to the docks.

* * *

"She's Late….again.." A young purple haired trainer sighed

"Don't worry Paul. Knowing Dawn she's probably high-tailing it over here" An older Coordinator grinned.

"Soledad! Paul! Ash! Sorry I'm late!" Dawn sighed as she readjusted her bag.

"C'mon lets hurry before we miss the ship" Paul sighed and headed toward a large cruise ship.

On the ship were dozens of trainers all headed for the same place: the Unova region. The Unova region was known for its exotic pokemon and relaxation spots throughout the land as well as the Unova League and the Unova Grand Festival.

Dawn smiled as she looked over her group of friends. The older tanned man, Brock, was working on flirting with some innocent passengers, The Cerulean Gym leader, Misty, was sleeping on a raft in one of the many pools with her Starmie swimming playfully. Ash and Paul had taken advantage of one of the designated battle zones and decided to spar, while her two newest friends from Hoenn, Soledad and Drew, were off by the railing looking at all of the jumping magikarp.

You may wonder where the spunky brunette coordinator is, right? Well She hasn't been seen in over 3 years. After her victory at the Johto Grand Festival, she traveled alone to the Ericean Region to conquer the challenges there.

Dawn sighed as she remembered her best friend. It wasn't uncommon that friends were apart for many years. In fact, they hadn't seen Soledad or Ash for almost 2 years until today. Her absence was hard on all of them but mostly on Drew and Soledad, probably because she was almost part of their family.

"Hey Soledad, Dawn Lets have a battle!" Misty yelled as she hopped out of the pool.

"KK!" Dawn yelled as she tossed a Piplup out and ran to meet her friend.

* * *

"Remember how May would always pretend she was a magikarp? She would always jump up when the waves came." Soledad laughed

Drew sighed, "yeah I remember…."

Soledad glanced over at Drew's saddened face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that topic up"

Drew shook his head, "Don't worry its okay…. I just cant believe its been 3 years…."

Soledad frowned, "I know… I miss her too.."

"Hey Soledad, Dawn Lets have a battle!" Misty yelled

"Coming!" Soledad released her Pidgeot and walked toward the red head.

Drew sighed and headed toward his room to rest.

* * *

Later that night Dawn, Soledad and Misty were in their shared cabin watching movies and grooming their pokemon.

Piplup, Azurill and Glameow were all sleeping in their respective owners laps as they were brushed and stoked with care.

"What should we do?" Dawn sighed as she muted 'Tron Legacy', "Im getting bored"

"Lets prank the guys!" Misty jumped up, startling a now annoyed Azurill.

Soledad laughed, "It would be something to pass the time"

Dawn smiled in agreement until a clip of 'Make it Shine' broke the silence. She reached in her bag and pulled out a pink and baby blue Pokegear.

"That's Weird…its an Unknown Caller?" She sighed as she gazed at the screen.

"Well? Answer it already!" Soledad set Glameow on the bed and sat next to Dawn.

After clicking 'Answer' the dark pink screen faded away, revealing a young brunette with a Glaceon in her lap.

"Hey Guys! Long time no see!" "Gla-Glaceon!" the brunette and her Glaceon smiled brightly.

Dawns eyes watered as she squealed, "Mayy! I missed you!"

Soledad took the screen from the bluenette and smiled, "Where have you been?"

May sweat dropped, "I've been doing contests in lots of regions, I've even won 4 more Ribbon Cups!"

Dawns eyes sparkled, "Amazing! Where are you now?"

"I'm in Castelia City in the Unova region. What about you guys?"

"OMG! WE'RE HEADING THERE NOW!" Dawn screamed as she hugged her pokedex

"Really? Great! Hey listen, theres a Big Festival going on here! It's called the Moon Festival"

"I've heard of that! It happens every 20 years, when the Lunar Eclipse and the Solar Comet appear at the same time" Misty stated

"Yup! Well Tomorrow night there having a party on one of the ships to celebrate the beginning of the festival. Wanna meet up there?" May asked

"Party? Festival? Ship? Dresses? IM SO IN!" Dawn ran to her bags and started to search through her dresses.

May laughed, "it's a formal party so Misty wear something nice!"

Misty sighed, "Damn…"

May smiled at her best friends, "Well it's getting late here, I should get to bed."

Soledad nodded, "Same here, we'll be docking in the morning"

May yawned, "Well I guess ill see you guys tomorrow. Byee!"

"Bye!"

Before they knew it, the picture that once showed their brunette friend had changed back into its dark pink background.

Dawn's head shot up, "We gotta tell the guys!"

Dawn and Soledad both ran out of the room, hoping to get there before the boys went to bed.

Misty sighed, "So I take it we're not gonna prank them?"

* * *

"Drew! Ash! Paul! Brock! Open this door!" Misty pounded on the door

"Hey Misty, Chill out!" Ash yawned as opened the door, "What is it?"

Dawn ran into the room and started dancing as Drew, Paul and Brock all sat up from their beds.

"Guess what? Guess What? Guess What? Guess What?" Dawn yelled as she jumped onto Ash's bed.

Paul sighed in annoyance, "Get on with it Troublesome"

Dawn smirked, "Fine I guess you don't wanna hear about how May just called us"

Drew's eyebrows shot up, "What did you just say?"

Soledad smiled, "Yup! We just talked to May, she said she'll meet us at the Party tomorrow night"

Brock frowned, "What Party?"

Misty smiled, "The celebration of the beginning of the Moon Festival!"

Dawn grinned, "Yup! Theres gonna be dancing and food and fireworks! So get some rest cuz we've got a busy day tomorrow!"

Dawn, Soledad and Misty all left the room, leaving 4 very dumbstruck boys in their wake.

Drew was shocked, "May's back?"

* * *

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. THE SHIP WILL BE DOCKING IN CASTELIA CITY MOMENTARILY. PLEASE PREPARE ALL BELONGINGS"

"Ahh! Where did I put my hat?" Dawn currently had her head stuck under her bed searching for her beanie, while Misty and Soledad zipped up their luggage.

"Dawn c'mon! Just grab your bag and lets go" Misty sighed

"Found it!" Dawn slipped her hat on and grabbed her suitcase, "Lets go meet the guys!"

Soledad sweat dropped and led the girls out the door toward the lobby to meet the boys.

"So Misty, what are you gonna wear to the party?"' Dawn asked

"Jeans. And maybe a hoodie." Misty yawned

"NO way! didn't you hear May? it's a 'Formal' Party!" Dawn argued

Misty sighed, "Well I don't even have a dress with me"

Dawn smirked, "I have a few extras"

Ash frowned, "Extra whats?"

Soledad giggled, "Misty has to wear a dress"

Misty and Ash both blushed at that comment, "Shut up Dawn"

Drew smirked, "Well lets get to the Hotel so we can meet up with May tonight"

They nodded and made their way toward the pier. Castelia City was very large with multiple ships spread out throughout the edges of it. It took a few minutes but with the help of Misty's Togekiss they found the hotel and checked in without any further problems.

Everyone walked into a large room that had a stocked kitchen in the corner and a supplied entertainment system on one of the walls. 3 couches were lined up by the large screen TV. On the opposite wall from them were 2 doors, each leading to a room with four beds. The girls claimed the door on the left while the boys took the right.

In the girls room, the girls each took advantage of the walk-in closets and unpacked their things, while the boys quickly threw their stuff in the room and bolted to the Wii and Xbox 360.

An hour later Soledad collapsed on her bed and glanced at the clock:

'5:47'

'Well May told us to meet her there at 8 so we should probably start getting ready…' She thought

"Misty, lets work on picking out a dress for you" Dawn smiled as she guided everyone to an area in her closet that contained dresses of every length and color.

"If I have to wear one, it has to be blue. No white and especially no pink" Misty sat down on one of the stools while Dawn pulled out 3 blue dresses.

Dawn held each up to Misty, "I think this one will fit you! Try it on!"

She handed Misty a floor-length spaghetti strapped blue dress that, although tighter at the top, frayed at her hips. It had few sequence on it and a simple crystal necklace for her neck..

Misty sighed and accepted the dress as she walked toward her own closet to change.

Around 10 minutes later, Misty walked out wearing the dress and simple white flats on her feet, "Well?"

Soledad's jaw dropped, "Well I know one boy with a Pikachu that will like what he sees!"

Misty's face went from her usual pale complexion to a bright crimson red, "SHUT UP!"

Dawn laughed and walked toward Misty, "Your hair has to be down. No side-pony tonight!"

Dawn grabbed a brush and combed her hair out until it reached her shoulders, slightly curling at the ends. (A/N: Kinda like her style in the Generation IV games)

"There!" Dawn smiled proudly, "now you look like a girl!"

After a quick glare toward Dawn, Misty sighed and went back into her closet, "Since we're not leaving till 7 I'm changing!"

Soledad nodded and headed toward her own closet to choose an outfit for tonight.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Paul sighed as he loosened his tie.

All of the guys were putting the final touches on their tuxes while they waited for the girls to come out.

"They're girls, what do you expect?" Drew smirked

"I take that as an insult Drew"

The boys all turned around as their eyes shot out in shock.

Misty was in the dress from earlier, with minor makeup on her face.

Soledad's dress was similar to Misty's although it was red with orange sequence flowing down in lines. She had on minor makeup as well, with matching orange crystal earrings and necklace. Short red heels were on her feet. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, with only a few stands to frame her face

Dawns dress was a bright pink that looked almost like a ball gown. It was layered at the bottom, each layer a darker pink then before. A red heart choker was around her neck and white flats were on her feet. Her hair was out of its clips and was curled only slightly to frame her face.

Ash's face flushed, "Hehe, you guys look great"

Brock's Jaw dropped as he bowed before Soledad, "Your beauty shines like the brightest star in the night sky"

Soledad blushed from the complement, "Th-thanks"

"Well lets get going. The party starts in 10 minutes" Drew said as he walked toward the door.

Dawn snickered as she whispered to Soledad, "Someone is excited to see May"

Soledad laughed as Drew sent her a look, "Yup, he sure is"

* * *

The ship that the party was held on was large, Much larger then the ship they had ridden to get to the region.

"Where did May say to meet her?" Ash asked

Dawn stopped in her tracks, "Uhhhh"

Paul frowned, "You don't remember do you?"

Dawn sweat dropped, "Well I was kinda excited"

Misty frowned, "So how are we suppose to find her on this huge ship?"

"Ash? Brock? Is that you?"

Everyone turned to see a purple haired girl around their age. Her bright blue eyes automatically caught their attention.

Ash smiled brightly, "Kelly! Its good to see you!"

Brock nodded, "Its been a while"

Kelly grinned, "I knew it was you guys!"

They exchanged hugs before they were interrupted by Dawn.

"I love your dress! Where did you get it?" Dawn shrieked as she gazed upon Kelly's dress.

Kelly's dress was a pale purple with sequenced fragments of cloth sewn onto the sides. It had thin Spaghetti straps and a sparkling crystal necklace, while the length of the dress barely showed her dark purple flats. Her hair was still in its short spiked style but slightly longer, and her bow was nowhere in sight.

"I got it at a store back in Lillycove" Kelly smiled

Dawn pouted, "Awww….I want one like it"

Ash laughed, "So Kelly? Have you seen May?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah! I just saw her actually. She's up on the second floor in the ballroom. I'm headed up there now so you can just follow me"

Brock nodded, "Thanks Kelly!"

The stairs weren't hard to find, but the ballroom door was a little more hidden. Thanks to Kelly though, they found it quickly"

Everyone, except Kelly, was astounded at the sparkling night themed decorations that were hung all over the second floor's railing and walls.

Dawn gasped and ran to the edge, "Look at the water pokemon!"

This caught Misty's attention as she ran to see all of Unova's new pokemon.

Kelly smiled and pulled out a poke ball. With a toss her loyal Grumpig appeared next to her.

"You can release one of your pokemon if you want to. Lots are running around so make sure it's a trained one though"

Paul smirked, "So in other words, Troublesome cant release that Pachirisu of hers"

Dawn's Anger flared, "Pachirisu is trained! Its just very hyper!"

Misty laughed and released her Vaporeon, Ash was fine with Pikachu on his shoulder, Drew let out Roserade, Paul his Ninjask, Soledad let her Glameow run around, Dawn released her Piplup and Brock set free his Blissey.

Kelly was awestruck at the pokemon, "Wow! You guys sure have a wide variety of pokemon!"

"Yes and that's what we love!"

Before another word was said, a large net was released over the pokemon.

"Prepare For Trouble"

"Make it Double"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite all people within our nation"

"To announce the evils to truth and love"

"to extend our reach from the skys above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, Now that's a name!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right"

Ash growled, "Give us back our Pokemon!"

Jessie sneered, "No Way Twerp!"

The giant Meowth balloon filled with gloating thieves started to fly away carrying the panicked pokemon with them.

Ash growled as he fingered the poke ball in his pocket, ready to fight to win them back, until a familiar voice rang through all their ears:

"Beautifly! Hyper Beam!"


	2. Long Time no see!

_Hey-ya Guys! I know what your thinking.._

_You: OMG! Another chapter already! XxStarzxX is the best person in the world!_

_No, your not? Well u should be! Anyway, I thought I should post the ages so here ya go….Enjoy!_

_May-18_

_Drew-18_

_Ash-18_

_Misty-19_

_Brock-22_

_Soledad-20_

_Dawn-17_

_Paul-19_

_Brianna-17_

_Max-15_

_Lalita-15_

_Kelly-18_

_Kat-17_

_Sonny (Coming Soon)-16_

_Molly (Coming Soon)-10_

_Bianca (Coming Soon)-19_

_Marley (Coming Soon)-18_

_Melody (Coming Soon)-18_

_Elizabeth (Coming Soon)-21_

_(Note: The ONLY Fan characters in this story that are main characters are Kat, Sonny, and Lalita. All of the others that say 'Coming Soon' are REAL pokemon characters from either movies or the show. If you don't know them, GOOGLE THEM! The first person that can tell me which movie, or series all those characters came from will get a guest appearance in the story. More might come later when I remember them)_

_Google Search Tips: Search 'Pokemon __Insert Name'__ then it will look for pokemon related people. You know you have the right person when you see a reason that they would be in the story lol!_

_Also, You guys Vote, Who thinks I should have Iris or Cillan (Dent) make an appearance?_

_Also! (wow my A/N is probably longer then the chapter) Be sure to go on my page and vote for who should win the Unova Grand Festival!_

_-XxStarzxX-_

"Beautifly! Hyper Beam!"

The Butterfly pokemon flew before the group of friends and released a large orange beam of energy that cut the rope holding the pokemon.

"Espeon! Psychic!"

All of the falling pokemon gained a blue outline as the Espeon set them next to their respective partners.

Ash smiled, "Pikachu!" "Pika-Pika!" Pikachu ran into Ash's arms, just like the rest of the pokemon had done but with their own trainers.

Brock pet his Blissey, "Thanks for saving us…" His eyes shot open after seeing just who had saved their friends.

Everyone followed Brocks gaze to the shorter brunette standing in front of them, a Beautifly perched on her head. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped red dress that had a sequence covered bust and layered out after her hips. White flats were on her feet and a small white bow sat in the corner of her mid-back length hair. What caught their attention was a crystal blue water drop necklace that hung from a silver chain around her neck. A thin piece of silver metal spun around the gem almost like vines.

"Been a while hasn't it?" She giggled

Nobody knew what to say, 'Hey you seem to remember me, but I have no idea who you are, How are ya?' that just didn't seem right.

Pray Thanks Dawn was there to break the silence, but not in a way they had expected, "AHH! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Dawn hugged the girl with all her might.

"I know right!" The girl squealed as she jumped around with Dawn, catching a few stares from passing guests.

Ash, being the dimwitted idiot he was, asked the question most were wondering, "Umm…Do we know you?"

Dawn and the girl both hit the ground in an over exaggerated sigh.

Misty face palmed, "Wow Ash…you're an idiot." She laughed as she walked over to hug her friends, "Good to see ya again May"

The girl smiled, "Glad to see my best friends still remember me!" May smiled as she glomped Misty and Dawn in tight hugs.

"MAY?"

Ash, Brock and Drew were awestruck at how much their friend had changed.

Her hair was much longer, now reaching her mid back, and she had gained a few inches in height as well. In a guys eyes only one word came to mind 'Damn…'

"Kellys here too!" Kelly giggled as she glomped May

May laughed, "but I just saw you 10 minutes ago!"

She let go of Kelly and walked over to give hugs and high-fives to her best guy friends and the girl who was like an older sister to her.

Brock smiled, "So when did Beautifly learn Hyper Beam?"

Beautifly landed on May's head, "About a month ago actually, when we were training for our 5th contest ribbon"

Soledad smiled, "So your doing contests here too?"

May grinned, "Of Course! In fact, Kelly is one of my rivals in the Unova Grand Festival next week!"

Kelly smirked, "That's right! And your going down! Just 'cuz you have one more ribbon cup then me doesn't mean anything!"

"Your both gonna loose since I'm entered as well!" A giggly voice said.

May and Kelly both snickered, "Oh no! The kitty's coming to get us"

The girl walked over, an Espeon by her side, "I told you to stop callin' me that! You know ya just jealous!"

May snickered and high-fived the girl, "Were just messin with Ya Kat!"

Kat smiled and smoothed out her dress. It was similar to Dawn's in the ball gown style, but it was a deep blue. Rhinestones covered most of the ruffled bust of the dress while the skirt flared out in multiple transparent layers. White ballet flats were on her feet, while a matching white hat loosely covered the top of her layered thigh length brown hair. Her eyes were a very captivating silver that seemed almost unnatural.

She held her hand out to the boys, "The name's Kaitlyn Mist Adams, Pokemon Coordinator, and 4 time Ribbon Cup champion! Call me Kat though, it's a lot less formal"

Drew smirked, "That sure is a mouth load"

Kat looked at the green-haired boy with interest, "hmmm…..Your Drew aren't cha'?"

He smirked, "Yeah, you know of me?"

Kat rivaled his with a smirk of her own, "Only of how much May talks about yah"

May flushed bright red and she covered the brunette's mouth.

Drew's brow shot up at the thought of his long-time crush talking about him to her friends, "Were they complements, or insults?"

May blushed as Kelly snickered, "A little bit of both"

Drew's attention was dragged toward Paul and Ash who were both snickering to the side, "What is it?"

Ash held a laugh back, "Does that Brianna girl still like you?"

Drew was confused at this point, "What about it?"

Kat and Kelly joined in on the laugher this time as they pointed behind him, "Cuz here she comes"

"DREW-BEAR!"

Drew frowned as the red head tightly hugged him, "Hi Brianna…."

Her eyes twinkled, "You even remembered my name!"

May was furious, 'how dare she just go and hug him like that! Gah! That girl sure knows how to piss me off!'

Dawn calmed her brunette friend, "So Brianna, why are you here in Unova?"

"Do you really stalk Grasshair so much that you would follow him here?" Misty laughed.

Brianna finally let go of Drew and smoothed out her knee-length green and black ruffled dress, "No Silly!"

Brianna reached into her purse and pulled out a green ribbon case. The case has silver sparkles coating it and a blood red rose carved into the top.

"I'm here to compete in the Unova Grand Festival!" She opened the case to reveal 5 prim and pressed ribbons of multiple colors.

Dawn gazed at the beautifully designed ribbons, "Oh that's right! Let me see your guy's ribbons!"

Kelly pulled out a plum purple circular case that had little pink pearls embedded into the top. Kat dug out a black star shaped case that was covered in blue sparkles with a comet on the top. Finally May held out a red case that had a beautiful blue water gem on the top of it.

Each case slid or flipped open to reveal 5 ribbons each; each more beautifully crafted then the first.

"So beautiful! Dawn smiled as they returned their cases.

Misty smirked, "So you're all rivals in the Grand Festival then?"

Brianna nodded, "Yup! But I'm gonna be the one to win this year! Then ill get my first ribbon cup!"

"So I take it your appeals are all created?" Soledad asked

Kat and Brianna nodded proudly while Kelly and May grinned as best as they could.

May spoke up, "Well you see, we have our routines…"

Kelly finished, "…But we just haven't practiced fully yet"

Soledad grinned, "Then how about we hang out tonight and fix 'em up?"

Dawn squealed, "YAY! Sleepover!"

Paul rolled his eyes, which caused him to receive a nasty bump on his head from an agitated bluenette.

Misty laughed as Paul and Dawn got into another stupid argument, "Well its 9:00 now, how about we head back around 10?"

May nodded until a smirk came onto her face, "Hey Brianna? Wanna do that battle now?"

Brianna's smirk grew. Earlier that day she had challenged May to a battle for, what Brianna called, 'Drew's Heart', an May had put it on hold because of the party, "Totally!"

Before they knew it, Everyone found themselves situated on couches near one of the many stocked battle fields that were on the boat.

Brock had agreed to be Referee, while May and Brianna were on their respective sides with a pokeball in their hands.

May smiled, "So how are we doing this? Three on three, or one on one?"

Brianna grinned and pulled out two pokeballs, "Lets do a two on two contest type battle!"

May pulled out a second pokeball, "You're so on!"

"Go Flygon and Bedew!" Brianna's pokemon appeared in a flash of red light.

May thought for a moment then threw up her two pokeballs, "On Stage! Blastoise and Glaceon!"

Brock's gaze was sent toward Blastoise, "May, is that really your little Squirtle?"

May and Blastoise smiled, "Sure is! He's so much stronger now!"

Brianna scoffed as she ignored the compliment that wasn't for her.

Brock nodded and started the battle, "Begin!"

"Dragon Breath Flygon! And Bedew use Petal Dance!"

The petals beautifully surrounded the dragon breath as it speeded toward May.

"Glaceon Dodge, and Blastoise use Rapid Spin!"

Glaceon ran toward the beam and side flipped over it, dodging with grace, while Blastoise entered its shell and spun. The spin sent the dragon breath/petal dance in all different directions, leaving Blastoise with a sparkling dust surrounding him.

"Amazing, she didn't even panic like she used too!" Soledad praised

"Now Glaceon use Blizzard and Blastoise, individual hydro pumps!"

This confused lots of them until it actually was shown. Snow covered the field and small bursts of water were sent flying over. Because of the freezing Blizzard, each of the hydro pumps froze into large solid icicles.

"Quickly! Dodge it!"

Flygon tried as best it could but there were too many raining down on them, while Bedew really didn't have anywhere to run. Both of them were sent tumbling to the floor.

"Flygon, Bedew! Are you guys okay?" Brianna asked

Flygon stood weakly, but Bedew, being the baby pokemon it was, was out cold.

"Return Bedew, you did excellent!"

May smiled as she called her next attack, "Blastoise use water gun inside your shell! Glaceon use Iron Tail!"

Blastoise entered it's shell and released a water gun that spun his shell almost like a rapid spin, but of course it was shooting water. Glaceon quickly used Iron tail on Blastoise and sent him flying toward Brianna's Flygon.

"Dragon Breath again!" Brianna ordered.

Flygon rose into the air and launched the powerful green beam at the incoming shell.

"Glaceon! Mirror Coat!" May ordered.

Glaceon jumped quickly leaping off the spinning shell and launching into the air. Her body shimmered silver as she took the Dragon Breath head on. The beam was quickly sent back along with the rapid spin/water gun toward a stunned Flygon and his trainer.

Brianna was stunned, she couldn't even think of a counter until after Flygon was hit and knocked out.

"Flygon…..I'm sorry. You were incredible!" Brianna smiled as she returned her beloved pokemon.

"Glaceon, Blastoise you guys were awesome! You're definitely ready for the Grand Festival!" May smiled brightly as returned her accomplished pokemon.

"May that was awesome!" Misty and Dawn both glomped their friend into a loving hug.

"I have to say, it wasn't half bad Maple" Drew smirked

"You've definitely improved" Soledad and Brock both commented.

"Well what do you expect from the soon-to-be Gym leader of Petalburg City?" a voice called out.

A boy with Navy blue hair and a Gallade walked up behind May, a smile on his face.

"Gym Leader?" Ash, Misty, Paul and Brock all freaked

May sheepishly grinned, "Well My dad was accepted into the Elite Four, so ill be taking over the Gym at the end of the month as Petalburg City's new Leader."

Misty's eyes watered, "Finally! A Gym leader friend that's a Girl! No more having to deal with Brock!"

May laughed as she turned to the blue haired boy, "So why are you here so early Max?"

"Max?" Ash gazed at the boy. Max was totally different. Even though he was 3 years younger then May, he was about an inch taller then her due to him getting his fathers height, and her getting her mothers. He had replaced his glasses with contacts that revealed his father's dark blue eyes, and his hair just barely reached his shoulders.

"Yeah its me!" Max Laughed, "How's it been Ash?"

"Pretty good! I'm the new champion of the Kanto, Sinnoh and Johto Leagues!"

Max was very impressed, "Cool! I've only beaten Hoenn so far"

"Max! there you are!" A black haired girl, about an inch shorter then Max, ran up to him with a tray of food in her hand and a very tired looking Ampharos behind her, "I've been looking for you!"

Max sweat dropped as he pointed at May, "Sorry I came up to see May and some of our old friends"

The girl turned her gaze toward the group of older teens and shyly smiled, "I'm Lalita. Lalita Illusion, Max's Traveling partner" She blushed as she said the last part. Lalita was wearing a strapless green dress that was tight until it reached her hips where it blew up into a ball gown like bottom.

Dawn sent a questioning gaze toward May.

May giggled and whispered to Dawn, "She likes him, he's totally clueless"

Dawn laughed as she whispered back, "Now I see how you two are related"

May glared at her best friend, "Shut up"

Brianna frowned, "Well I guess ill see you at the Grand Festival May"

May nodded and shook Brianna's hand, "Can't wait"

Brianna smiled and returned down the stairs she had originally come up.

Kelly grinned, "Now, about that sleepover…"


	3. Midnight Meeting with a Sonny Sunrise

_Thank you guys for ALL my reviews and favorites! Since school is ending soon ill be writing a lot more often! We meet the last major OC in this chapter. All other OC's should be minor._

_Enjoy!_

_~XxStarzxX~_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Midnight Meeting with a Sonny Sunrise?**

* * *

May frowned as she looked upon her sketchbook. She had been sitting there for hours trying to design a dress for her grand festival.

_Flashback_

_All the girls sat on multiple couches and blankets as they stared restlessly at the video game Kat and Misty were playing._

_Dawn smiled, "So what do your dresses look like? Can I see?"_

_The 3 girls looked at each other in sadness as May spoke up, "We don't really have any dresses"_

_Dawn gasped, "B…but how can that be? I will not stand for this!"_

_She quickly sprinted out of May's hotel room towards her own, returning with a large suitcase. Upon further inspection, It was willed with fabric, sequence, glitter, needles, thread and a large sewing machine._

_She smirked, "Draw up some designs girls and lets get to work!"_

_Flashback over_

So here she was, frustrated and annoyed as Dawn worked on Kat's dress. The happy go lucky girl had revealed to everyone that she had been designing her dream dress for weeks now, and the design amazed Dawn to no end.

Soledad looked over May's shoulder at the many sketches she had completed, "I like that one" she pointed to one that sat atop the 2 ft pile of crumpled paper and candy wrappers.

"Really? I thought it was too bland…" May blushed

"No, its perfect" Soledad grabbed the drawing and threw it onto Dawns machine, which resulted in her getting a near death glare from the bluenette.

* * *

May frowned at the ceiling. Her friends had all fallen asleep to one of the millions of movies they had played, but she still sat there, wide awake with nothing to do.

He slowly got out of her bed and headed toward the door to her balcony. The balcony was very large as it connected to a few of the other rooms that were on her floor.

The sky was pure black with about a million white stars painted onto the sky, "So beautiful…"

"What is?"

May jumped as she turned toward the voice. Above her on his own balcony was her rival and green haired best friend enjoying the night just as she was.

"Drew you scared me…." May sighed

Drew frowned and walked toward the edge of the balcony where a ladder entitled 'fire escape' sat. He swiftly and quietly climbed down the stairs, ducking a few loose poles on the way, until he reached the balcony that his best friend stood on.

He walked up right next to May and asked again, "So what's so beautiful?"

May nodded toward the sky, "The stars…I haven't seen this many since back at Petalburg"

Drew gazed to his side as May worshiped the nights sky, "Yeah….beautiful" although his gaze never left her.

"Im really excited to see you perform at the Grand Festival" Drew smirked

May blushed, "R-Really?"

Drew nodded, "Yeah…to be honest, contests haven't been as fun since you left. Maybe its how you smiled and laughed at every little thing, but ever since you left contests don't have that sparkle they used to anymore."

Mays face was full out red now as she tried to come up with a response, "Since you're honest with me, ill admit that without you competing against me…its been kinda quiet…"

Drew glanced away from May as he tried to shake away the blush that creeped onto his face from her praise.

May shivered, "Man if I knew it was this cold at night in Castelia I would have packed a jacket"

Drew sighed as he slipped out of his coat and draped it over Mays shoulders.

May gasped, "D-Drew, you don't have to-"

"Don't worry, ive got another" He interrupted with a smile

May blushed, 'I've only seen Drew smile when he's around me….OH! What am I thinking? He wouldn't like me….he could have any girl why would he want me? But….I cant shake this feeling that maybe…'

She blushed as she closed her eyes and leaned onto Drew's chest.

He couldn't fight the blush that crawled onto his face, but he ignored it and wrapped his arms around the thin girl next to him. He smiled as he saw how perfectly she fit into his arms, almost as if was meant to be.

He didn't know how long they had stood there, but the bell tower off in the distance brought his dream to an end.

'one…two….three….four….five…six….seven…eight….nine…..ten…..eleven….' Drew counted the bells as they rang indicating that the time was near midnight.

"May you should go get some rest-"

Drew stopped as a gentle snore brought his attention to the girl in his arms. May had silently dozed off against Drew's chest, a simple smile was plastered on her angelic face which alone brought Drew's heart to skip a beat.

Drew sighed as he lifted May into his arms and carried her bridal style back into her room and onto her bed.

"Drew…" May smiled has she snuggled into his jacket on her bed.

He smiled and pulled the blanket up and over her arms, "Goodnight….May…"

He leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek before heading out the balcony door and back up the fire escape into his own room.

* * *

As they were exploring the hotel they were staying at they had discovered something that made each of their hearts skip a beat. There it was standing right in front of them. A gigantic pokemon arena plus it was right next to a pokemon park!

Lalita whispered to herself, "This could be a perfect place to train…" Then she spoke out loud "Hmm… I wonder…" Max shot her a curious glance. He knew she was as mischievous as a Misdreavus!

"What?" Max asked nervously, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she was thinking or not.

"Dawn Berlitz! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" She knew Dawn was the one of the best, but in truth she liked a challenge and she liked being on top as well so it as to she some of such higher rank.

Dawn just stood there utterly confused as to why she would openly challenge her. Especially so loudly. It seemed more like something Ash would do rather than the quiet girl she befriended. Then she snapped out her daze and came back to reality. Finally realizing what had just happened she answered with a, "Sure. Why not? It sounds like fun." And she smiled the smile that could make even someone as hard as Paul blush.

"Alright!" Screamed Lalita in pure giddiness.

"When?" asked Dawn.

"How about now?" She replied.

"Now?"

"YES NOW!"

With that they both walked into the arena. They had decided to make it a two-on-two battle.

"Alright! Shine and electrify! Ampharos! Froslass!" Yelled Lalita as she tossed two pokeballs into the air.

"Teddiursa, Togekiss! Spotlight!" Dawn threw her poke balls out onto the field.

'Well… This should be interesting…' thought Paul.

"Humph… I'll go first. Ampharos, Thunder Punch on Teddiursa! Froslass, Hail on Togekiss!"

They both hit with a tremendous force, and had taken a lot of damage, but quickly got back up.

"Teddiursa! Use Fury Swipes on Ampharos! Togekiss! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Dodge!" But it was too late. The attacks had already hit and they were very powerful sending them back quite a ways.

Lalita was nervous, 'I knew she was good, but I never thought she was this good. I heard she was a klutz!'

Now, she was getting worked up and upset due to her pokemon's moves not being as strong as hers. There was one move though that was very powerful.

"Froslass! I'm counting on you for this one! Use Ice Beam!"

Froslass hesitated, but attacked using a lot of energy in the process. Unfortunately it hadn't hit the target! It had hit a girl on a bench reading a book of pokemon. She froze on an instant.

They both ran over. Lalita was shouting that she was sorry. That was when she let out her Typhlosion, Cynder. "Cynder, do you think you could unfreeze her without burning her?"

Cynder simply nodded turned to the girl and started radiating heat.

The girl melted, then she stood up to look at the others.

"I'm so sorry!" Proclaimed Lalita. "All of you return!" They returned to their own poke balls.

"It's alright. I know it takes a while to perfect a move like Ice Beam." She said and smiled.

"Thanks. It does. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sonny. Sonny Shade"

Sonny was an averaged height girl with long brown hair that waved down her back and matching caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a knee length green skirt with a matching green tank top, small black flats on her feet and a black headband in her hair.

"Cool. I'm Lalita Illusion." She introduces her to everyone else. Sonny decided to share a bit more about herself proclaiming that she knew all pokemon in the pokedex and had a lot of knowledge on all of them. In fact she had been traveling the region of Unova so she could record more observations.

Dawn smiled, "Why don't you come to the Grand Festival with us? You'll see lots there!"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed, "To be honest, I've never really been to a contest. People said I wasn't very good at appeals." Kat and May smirked and said in unison, "Your in for a real shock."

* * *

_Hey Guys! 2 chapters coming out today! Yay! The reason? My friend Yara wrote the battle scene between her character Lalita and Dawn, so I wrote chapter 4 in the meantime. Hope you enjoy!_

_**~XxStarzxX~**_

_Lalita © Yara_

_Sonny © Meredith_

_Meredith © Meredith_

_Kaitlyn © Me_


	4. Round One: Single Appeals

_Here's that 2__nd__ chapter I promised! Were kinda rushing into the Grand festival because the contests are still just the rising action. In fact I think it is starting to rise a bit faster. Hehe!_

_Enjoy!_

_~XxStarzxX~_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Round 1: Single Appeals!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the 21st annual Unova Grad Festival! I'm Meredith, here to make sure you have the best time EVER!"

The crowd screamed in anticipation as Meredith ran around on the three stages in a floor length purple gown that looked almost like Cinderella's.

"Now the rules may have changed, but they're still simple as ever! The first round is an appeal round where the top 32 coordinators will go on to the double appeal rounds where it will then be narrowed down to 8 trainers who will enter our battle rounds!"

Drew, Soledad, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Sonny, Lalita, Paul and Max all took their seats in the stands as they waited nervously for their friends to perform.

Meredith continued to say some of the rules for about 5 minutes and then introduced the judges, "Our 3 main judges this evening will be Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and the one and only Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City! Let's also welcome our 3 Nurse Joys to help with the judging! Now Without further waiting, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

The three judges each grabbed a Nurse Joy and went to their respective fields.

It was about 45 minutes into the show when someone they knew was called to the blue stage.

"Now on the Blue Stage lets welcome little miss Kaitlyn Adams!"

Kat ran out waving her hands like an idiot in a jaw dropping blue gown that, at the top was solid and sequenced, once it hit the thighs it frayed into small sheets of fabric. Misty was shocked as to how she could run in the 2 inch white heels she was in.

Kat tossed a solid blue pokeball into the air, "Lets Party Abra!"

A small but adorable yellow fox pokemon popped out of a large star to land in the dead center of the blue stage.

Sonny gasped, "But that's only a baby pokemon! Why would she pick him! He could get hurt!"

Kat smirked as she began her single appeal, "Abra, have a psychic ready the whole show!"

Abra nodded as a faint pink glow surrounded the now floating baby pokemon.

"Now, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Water Gun, Ember, and Electro Ball!"

Everyone gasped as the attack was called out but even louder as it was carried through. Abra had obeyed and launched off every element it knew which were all compressed by the psychic into small spheres.

"Now Juggle!" Abra smiled a toothy grin as it controlled the psychic to look like it was juggling all of the spheres in a large circle.

"Finish with Hidden Power!" Abra lifted the spheres into the air and sent a small ball of glowing clear energy at each causing a chain of small fireworks within the stage area.

Abra jumped through the explosion, back flipped, and landed on its beloved trainer's right shoulder, "Thank you!"

The crowd screamed in excitement and admiration of the 4 time Ribbon Cup Champion.

Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy, the judges for the blue stage, clapped in amazement at the miracle before them.

"That was wonderful teamwork and I loved how Abra smiled through the whole thing! 9", Mr. Contesta smiled

Nurse Joy on the other hand was still calmly clapping, "It was incredible how Abra learned to control so much power at such a young age! You've really trained it well! 10!"

Meredith's voice broke the judges, "Amazing! Kaitlyn comes out on top with an astounding 19 out of 20 points! A near perfect score! That's what you'd expect from a Top coordinator like her!"

Kat took Abra up on her arm as they took a final wave at the crowd before disappearing behind the curtains.

* * *

Soledad, Ash, Max, Lalita, Dawn and Misty were on their feet clapping at the wonderful performance their new friend had put on.

Misty frowned, "I know were suppose to cheer for all of them, but do you think May can beat Kat?"

Dawn nodded, "Of course she can!"

Sonny smiled, "Look! Over on the green stage! Kelly's coming out!"

"Next on our Green Stage, is the Spunk herself, Kelly Perk!"

Kelly strided out in a pinkish-purple ball gown with diamonds diagonally crossing the chest and matching white heels on her feet.

She tossed up a standard red pokeball, "Rock 'em Shock 'em Jinx!"

Jinx glided down to the stage with a polite bow as it waited for its first command.

"Shadow Ball!" Jinx launched the shadow ball into the air, but this one was much larger then a standard one and stayed floating.

"Now Ice Shard!" Jinx released the shards of ice which froze the shadow ball, causing a dark sparkly disco ball to hang in mid-air.

"Finish with Focus Punch!" With a leap, Jinx charged up her fist and let it connect with the ball of sparkling ice.

The shattered ice and shadows dripped onto the stage in a beautiful mix as Jinx gracefully landed on her feet beneath it all.

The crowd roared in admiration of the Pokeblock maker.

Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy smiled and clapped for the purple aired girl until Mr. Sukizo spoke up, "Remarkable! 8.0!"

Nurse Joy grinned as she praised the girl before her, "The sparkles kept me captivated the whole time! 9.5!"

Meredith hopped over and smiled, "That gives Kelly a total of 17.5 out of 20! This score should definitely get her into the next round"

Kelly squealed as she hugged Jinx and ran off stage.

Ash and the others clapped joyfully, except for Paul, and smiled as they discussed her performance.

* * *

About an hour later Meredith hopped out and called Brianna to the Red Stage.

"Lets welcome little rookie coordinator Brianna Smith!"

Brianna in pale green gown walked to the center of the red stage. She, being incredibly nervous since Drew was watching, gained confidence when she told herself that if she wins this Drew has to be hers. **(A/N: Like that'll ever happen LOL)**

When she had finally lost her nerves she threw her pokeball in the air and screeched, "Dustox! Come on out!" Her pokeball flew high in the air when it opened revealing a red light which morphed itself into a Dustox.

The crowd cheered although a pokemon like Dustox wasn't one that was usually chosen for contests such as these. It was still flying in the air when it used Silver Wind to mask itself then whirlwind to create a beauteous sparkling silver whirlwind exactly above the water, and then suddenly vanished leaving the ground with a shimmering silver mist.

The crowd watched in awe as Dustox created such beauty. The Dustox took off once again for its finishing moves. It was floating gracefully above the water in a way that pulled away from its looks.

It raised it's wings used the move Bug Buzz creating ripple to crease the once still water and creating a halo-like affect above and below her due to the sound waves. The female Dustox then shot up and glided its way back to the side of her owner, Brianna.

The Crowd stayed silent in awe for a moment making Brianna worry if she and her Dustox were good. Then the crowd broke out in cheers and chants. Brianna was sure she'd win.

Elesa smiled, "That was creative, but maybe since I'm an electric type trainer the act didn't seem very lively compared to the pokemon I'm used too. 7.0"

Nurse Joy smiled at Elesa, "Yes it was, but it was indeed beautiful! I'm surprised to see a Dustox here. 8.0"

Meredith smiled, "That gives Brianna 15 out of 20! A standard score that could make or break her chances here at the Grand Festival!"

Brianna sighed but headed toward the curtains with her Dustox.

* * *

15 minutes later the first round was coming to an end with only a few more routines to go.

Dawn frowned, "May must be freaking out since she's one of the last to go…"

Soledad nodded, "Maybe, but sometimes it's the best because you get to see your opponents.

Meredith grinned from ear to ear, "Now let's rap up this Round one with an appeal on the Blue stage by none other then 5 time Ribbon Cup Winner, May Maple!"

Drew's jaw dropped as soon as she stepped foot out of the blue colored curtain.

May's dress was a strapless red gown that frayed into a white skirt underneath. White sequence led up the sides which matched a gorgeous red and white studded choker around her neck.

May took a deep breath, "let's hope all our training didn't go to waste…" She took out a sparkling red pokeball from her dress pocket and closed her eyes.

Sonny smiled, "Do you think she'll use someone playful like Beautifly or Glaceon?"

Lalita sighed, "Or something beautiful like Venusaur or Dragonite!"

Ash grinned, "Or even something strong like her Blaziken or Blastoise!"

Paul growled, "Why don't you guys shut up and watch?"

May took a deep breath and tossed the pokeball into the air, "Stage….ON!"

The red light disappeared to show a pokemon that shocked everyone, the crowd, the judges and even her friends.

"Snorlax!" It yelled out its name as it yawned.

Dawn screamed, "SNORLAX? WHY WOULD SHE CHOOSE THE MOST UNGRACEFUL POKEMON SHE HAS?"

May smirked at the crowd's reaction. It had been what she was aiming for, working with the impossible and if the appeal went through without problems then Snorlax's would no longer be declared 'not contest material'

"Start off with Earthquake and Psychic!"

Snorlax hit the ground and created a large moat circling it. Meanwhile its eyes glowed pink as it prepared a psychic.

"Surf!"

Snorlax summoned all the water it could which flowed into the moat with help of the psychic and continued to spin around Snorlax causing sparkles to spread around the stage.

"Now here comes the hard part…" She whispered to herself, "Flamethrower, Thunder, Water Gun, Shadow Ball, and Solar Beam!"

Everyone gasped at the idea of the appeal. Kat had done it earlier, but on a much smaller scale with a smaller pokemon. Nobody knew the outcome that would come from a Snorlax.

All the elements were turned into columns with the help of the psychic, and began to look as though Snorlax was at an altar.

"Now Belly Drum!"

Snorlax patted its belly letting out sound waves that bounced off the elemental columns creating the most beautiful sounds anyone had heard. Each element let off a different song, but when it was all together the harmony was incredible. Also since the surf was still letting sparkles into the air, it looked as though Snorlax was the center of an ancient prophecy.

"Now Clean It up Snorlax!"

Snorlax used its continuing psychic to control the water in the moats to swirl around it. The swirl was gradually getting bigger until it had sucked up all of the columns and became a rainbow wave of powers.

Snorlax compressed the wave into a large ball and lifted it high into the air where eventually the pressure of the psychic imploded the ball into a large firework, sending multicolored sparkles in every single direction.

Snorlax smiled largely as it and its trainer took a simultaneous bow toward the judges.

The crowd was silent for a moment before erupting into a louder applause then they had heard all day. The two judges stood from their seats and clapped along with the crowd.

Mr. Contesta was amazed, "Incredible! Simply incredible! I would have never thought of using Snorlax in a contest, but you have proved me wrong! 10!"

Nurse Joy had composed herself after all the excitement, "I don't know a better way to describe it then just calling it astounding! Considering how energetic the normally asleep pokemon is shows what an incredible trainer you are! 10!"

Meredith was still clapping, "and that gives May a perfect score of 20 out of 20! She's definitely headed to the next round!"

May's eyes watered in happiness as she jumped into her Snorlax's open arms, "We did it Snorlax!"

* * *

The whole group had left the stands soon after May's appeal and were currently waiting in the trainer's area for their friends to change from their formalwear.

As soon as May and Kat stepped out of the girl's locker room they were tackled to the ground by an overly excited Dawn.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS DO THAT? I WANNA TEACH ONE OF MY POKEMON TO DO AN ELEMENT TRICK LIKE THAT!"

Kat sweatdropped, "I've been training Abra since he was a baby"

May smiled, "And me and Snorlax have gotten lots of needed help from my dad in perfecting it."

Max nodded, "Whenever dad didn't have a battle, he was training with May."

Misty grinned, "Well it's about to pay off! Look!"

Misty pointed to the TV where the pictures of the 32 coordinators continuing on were displayed.

Kelly and Brianna sprinted out of the locker room right as May's picture appeared first.

Second was Kat's picture and then a boy named Adam in third.

Kelly waited in anticipation as the first 20 pictures came up, hers not being one of them.

Brianna was biting at her nails, with a score of 15 she could have easily not made it.

Finally in 23rd place Kelly's picture showed up with Brianna's following in 32nd.

Kelly let out a huge breath as Soledad gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we get out of here and go to the beach?"

Ash, Misty, Brock, Max and even Paul seemed happy for this suggestion. Even though they thought the contests were interesting, they were battle people and were struggling to understand the concepts of appeals.

"Well let's go!"

* * *

"So have you found out which ones we need?" A man in black and gray stroked his Houndoom.

The young men in front of him nodded, "When we collect them all, all of the elements will be under your control along with the legendaries Master Cyrus."

Cyrus smirked, "Good…"

The left henchman spoke up, "We've tracked 2 of the targets to Hoenn, 1 to Sinnoh, 2 to Johto, 3 to Kanto and 6 of the targets to Unova."

Cyrus nodded, "We'll start in Kanto and Johto, and then we'll get the rest on the way back to HQ."

The henchmen nodded and left the room. Cyrus grinned at the ancient tablets that sat on his desk. To he normal eye they were just shapes, but once decoded they stated-

'The legendaries share their heart with a human. They are one: Their senses, hearts, minds, feelings, and emotions.'

"Soon all these legendaries will be under my control." Cyrus cackled.

* * *

_OHHHHH! BAD CYRUS! Lol! Comment who's appeal you love the most! Once again thanks to Yara for writing Brianna's Appeal! Hehe!_

_~XxStarzxX~_

_(P.S. Nobody has entered the contest for 'whoever can guess which character came from which movie gets their character in the story' thing. I would like it if people entered. It is explained I think back in the beginning of chapter 1._


	5. Authors Note: Some Impotant Info

HEYY GUYS!

FIRST! Im really sorry if you got excited about a new chapter! Its not…. BUT I am in the process of writing chapter 5! Its about half done cuz I havnt had time. I just got my whole talent show ordeal over and done with! But now im getting into my Constitution test and Graduation….so ill be busy. Plus im re-doing my room and my parents are divorcing, not to mention my sis is moving out and I have to plan my graduation party…..wow….im tired just thinking about it. But basically the thing that's stopping me from updating is the fact that my computer is unhooked (because of the room redoing) so I actually snuck onto my sisters computer to post this (its 12:58AM)

Well I also hav REALLY GOOD NEWS! First, if you are on Deviant art (or even if your not) I created a deviant account for Legendary Paradise Fan Art. I have 3 pictures up right now of Kat, Lalita and a soon to come character Emily. Im also in the process of creating a Deviantart Group for it so you guys can join contests which could get your OC's in this story and so you guys can post fan art! I really hope you guys will take the time to sub it and thanks all my watchers!

Also! School for me is completely over on June 2nd! So after then ill have more time to work on this!

The link to my Deviantart is on my fanfic page otherwise the name is "LegendaryParadiseArt" (no quotes)

Sorry about the false chapter alarm but this was kinda important and don't worry, CHAP 5 IS COMING!


	6. Team Galactic Arrives! Round Two!

**_OK! IM SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! To be honest I have had this chapter done for over a month, everything except KELLYS STUPID APPEAL! I was so brain blocked that I let my assistant writer Yara think of it and she was procrastinating. BLAME HER!_**

**_Well im gonna stop talking and give you this chapter!_**

**_-XxStarzxX-_**

* * *

"So how do I look?" Dawn winked as she posed in her brand new white and pink spotted bikini.

Paul, who the question was directed at, turned away as his faced blushed to a faint pink, "Fine I guess….."

Dawn squealed as she jumped onto the purple haired boys back, "Really? Im so glad I picked the right one!"

Pauls face went solid red from the close contact caused by him being shirtless with only his swim trunks on, and the only girl he'd ever even considered liking in a bikini on his back.

Dawn giggled as she hoped of his back and pulled on his arm till they were back by all of the others.

Drew was sleeping in one of the beach chairs they had brought, comfortably shaded by one of the umbrellas, Kat, May and Misty had grabbed their surfboards the second they got here and sprinted to the water, Ash, Max, and Brock were at one of the many concession stands getting who-knows-what, Lalita, Soledad and Sonny were playing volleyball and Kelly was covered in sand after trying to train her Grumpig to use Dig.

Dawn pulled Paul over to the volleyball court, "C'mon Paul lets go play!"

He sighed as he allowed the pink loving bluenette to drag him around, 'I guess this could be worse…'

* * *

Drew slept peacefully in the shade until a few drops of water broke him out of his dreaming trance. He shook his eyes awake to see May above him with a laughing grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Drew frowned at the interruption.

May snickered, "Roserade's been busy"

His confused look disappeared as he gazed to his lower half, which just happened to be covered in sand up to his mid-stomach, "Roserade!"

Roserade laughed as she ran off with Flygon and Glaceon.

May giggled as she walked back toward the water, following the calls of Misty to 'get back out here!'.

Drew brushed the sand off him and unconsciously shifted his gaze to the brunette that had just walked away from him.

May had been his absolute best friend since they met that day in Slateport City, but lately he didn't see her as his best friend anymore. It confused him because in his mind there was no way he could possibly have a crush on May Maple.

'No matter how smart, or funny, or talented, or cute, or amazing, or incredible, I will never fall in love with her. Wait…did I just say 'cute'? no of course I didn't….because I don't think that way!' Drew battled himself in his mind as he gazed at the waves where Misty and May were surfing with Blastoise and Vaporeon.

"Geez Drew wipe the drool off your mouth"

Drew jumped up and turned his gaze to the brunette next to him, "God Kat…You scared me"

Kat smirked, "Why don't you tell her?"

Drew frowned, "What do you mean?"

She laughed, "Why don't you tell May you like her?"

He blushed, "I don't like her like that!"

Kat giggled as she walked away back toward the water, "Denials not just a river in Sinnoh Drew!"

"Kanto!"

Kat laughed as she grabbed her board and swam back out.

Drew shook away his thoughts and walked over by Ash, Max and Brock, 'Lets get a different thought in my head before I explode.'

* * *

Misty nodded her head to May who had been trying to learn a certain trick on her surf board for about an hour. She was improving but, of course, at May's pace.

Kat smiled, "Why don't we head in and get some food? Im starved"

May nodded and jumped onto Blastoise's back, "Same here! I could go for some sleep too!"

Misty frowned, "do you hear that?"

May looked down to the water, "the buzzing? Yeah it sounds like its coming from underwater…"

Kat dipped her face underwater and slowly opened her eyes, but never in her life would she have guess what was in store for her….

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH", 3 screams broke the silence and serenity of the ocean.

Ash, Brock, Drew and Max sprinted from their spots to where the screams came from, but stopped in their tracks at what was before them.

A huge robot stood out of the waters with a dozen or so tentacles leaving from its upper half, the lower half marked with a giant 'G'.

What shook their core what not the robot but the fact that in 3 of the 12 tentacles were Kat, May, and Misty each being held in what looked like glass spheres.

"ASH! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Misty screamed

"Gallade smash the glass!" Max screamed throwing a red pokeball in the air.

The tall pokemon leaped into the air and tacked Misty's capsule with glowing fists only to be thrown back in failure.

"Gallade!" Max ran to his fallen pokemon but was stopped by one of the other glass capsules.

May screamed from inside her prison, "MAX!"

Max yelled for help as he was quickly lifted into the air up to where his sister and the others were.

"Whats going on?"

Ash looked to the side to see Kelly, Dawn, Paul, Soledad, Lalita, and Sonny sprinting out, each having a pokemon ready to battle.

* * *

Inside the machine 4 men sat, discussing the progress of their invention.

"Master Cyrus, 3 of the 9 targets have been acquired"

Cyrus growled, "Then why do we have 4 targets?"

The grunt jumped as he hesitated, "The red head is not one of our targets….sir…"

Cyrus stood up, "Then drop her!"

Another grunt quickly got up and clicked keys until the glass capsule that held Misty opened with a hiss.

* * *

Misty screamed as she fall from the orb almost 50 ft in the air.

"Misty!" Ash threw out a pokeball, and with a second to spare Charizard grabbed her arm stopping her from smacking the water.

Charizard flew Misty back to Ash and immediately flew back into the air to attack the wires holding the prisons with repetitive steel wings.

Everyone ran to Misty, who to Ash's pleasure, was holding tight to his arm in fear of being taken again.

Kelly panicked, "Are you okay?"

Misty nodded but her grip on Ash never loosened.

A scream interrupted their conversation. They all turned to see the 4th capsule, the one that held Misty, reach out and grab the now terrified bluenette.

"DAWN!"

* * *

Inside the robot Cyrus was grinning, "4 targets is enough for today, pull out and well go again tomorrow.

The grunts all nodded, "Yes sir!"

The robot stood to its feet and slowly started to shift into a U.F.O. shaped plane, with each tentacle retracting into the sides of the ship.

"lets get going" Cyrus frowned

"Hydreigon! Use Hyper voice and smash those cells before they lock!"

* * *

A large 3 headed dragon flew in front of the group and released an incredibly loud scream that started to shatter the prisons.

Ash thought quick and ran to the girl's bags. He grabbed three pokeballs and released them. Two Dragonites and a Togekiss flew out to the water to catch their partners before they were caught in the machine.

May and Kat held on tight to their Dragonite's necks, but Dawn who had fainted from fear was simply lying on her Togekiss's back.

May screamed over the hyper voice, "WHERES MAX?"

Ash's gaze went to the machine that was flying away, and sure enough in one of the capsules Max sat unconscious.

Lalita started to cry, "MAX!"

A tall girl quickly ran in front of her and pushed her back to her friends, "GET DOWN!"

The falling debris that came from the machine was crushing everything in sight, trees, shops and maybe even some unlucky tourists.

Drew covered his eyes to look at the 3 flying types headed their way, "HURRY UP GUYS!"

Kat panicked as her and her Dragonite attempted to dodge all the debris that came their way. The second her feet hit the ground she rushed to the bags threw them over her shoulder and tossed up a pokeball.

"ABRA! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

A large flash of light sucked up the trainers and their fellow pokemon.

* * *

"She's fine now, Paul's watching her."

Kelly sat down after checking over everyone's injuries. Since Dawn has fainted she was put into her bedroom to rest, with Paul looking over her just incase she had went into a panic attack or had a nightmare.

May, who was shaken and upset over her brothers capture and her attempted kidnapping was taking refuge in Drew's arms, bundled in blankets and warm clothes.

Kat was less upset about the kidnapping, and was busy pacing the floor thinking of possible reasons the robot would have wanted them until it hit her.

"Guys! On the side of the robot, there was a letter! I think it was a 'G' right?"

Misty, who was currently in Ash's arms, nodded slowly, "Doesn't that stand for Team Galactic?"

Brock nodded, "But why would they want you guys?"

"I know why"

Everyone turned to the girl who had saved them all with the help of her Hydreigon. They hadn't gotten a good look at her with all of the trauma, but now they took in who she was.

The girl had long navy blue hair that was tied into a bow in the back of her head with the falling remains braided with care, Her aqua blue eyes were smiling with joy as they scanned the group of friends. She wore a pink tank top that split at her stomach into two separate capes the fell gracefully to her thighs, bright blue jeans and black sandals that were embedded with pink crystals.

Ash frowned, "Thanks for the help, but who are you?"

The girl sweat dropped, "I know its been a while but I cant believe you forgot me Ash…"

May stared at the girl until her eyes widened at the sight of her necklace. Around the girls neck was a silver chain that held a shining blue crystal that was surrounded with a spiraling piece of silver,

'That necklace….' May lowered her gaze to the necklace she wore, which was in fact a blue crystal surrounded with a spiraling piece of silver hanging from a silver chain.

'that could only mean…..' May stood up catching the attention of everyone on the room.

Her eyes watered as she ran to hug the girl, "LIZABETH!"

Lizabeth smiled brightly as she hugged May in return, "MAY!"

Ash and Brock both were standing at this point, "Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth glared at them, "so now you remember me?"

Brock grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "I could never truly forget you Lizabeth…"

Lizabeth blushed as she hugged him, "good to see you too Brock"

Soledad growled to herself in jealousy of the two.

Drew frowned, "So how do you guys know each other?"

May smiled as she stood next to Lizabeth, both of them lifting up their necklaces,

"Lizabeth is a really good friend of mine that basically changed my life forever!"

Lizabeth nodded, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost that necklace!"

May shook her head, "How could I?"

They laughed until Lalita broke the happiness,

"So what happened to Max!"

Everyone looked to Lizabeth in realization of the situation.

Her face went cold, "Team Galactic is after a certain group of trainers called 'Legendary Partners'. You become a member of Legendary Partners when you have been chosen by a legendary to become one with it and share souls."

Lalita shook her head in anger, "But why would they want Max?"

May frowned, "He never told you?"

Lalita frowned, "About What?"

May sighed, "A few years ago we were at a carnival and well…..long story short he befriended Jirachi."

Everyone's jaws dropped at his news.

Lizabeth nodded, "Their plan is to control the trainers which will, because of the connection of souls, will control the legendaries as well."

"So Dawn, Kat, Max and May all have a legendary partner?" Kelly gasped

May nodded, "Then that means…"

Brock frowned, "wouldn't Ash and I be considered one too then?"

Lizabeth nodded, "Yeah, so I would keep your guard up"

Kat nodded, "I can't believe this is happening…"

Kelly grinned, "Well! Lets get to bed, We have the second round in the morning!"

Lalita frowned, "Have you all forgotten about Max?"

May put a hand on her shoulder, "Im worried as much as you are…..but for now we have to recoup and plan. If they're after us then they'll be back and when that happens we'll save him.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms, with Lizabeth going along with May.

* * *

Paul sighed as he slowly stood from his chair by Dawns bed. He had heard the others going to bed and he planned to do the same.

"Paul?"

He turned around to see Dawn slowly opening her eyes, curiosity buried deep below them

Paul walked over to her and sat down, "You should get some rest, its been busy today."

Dawn nodded, "Hey Paul can I tell you something?"

He nodded and leaned in closer so she didn't have to get up.

She blushed, "Thank you.."

Her hand found his cheek as she stretched up to place a small and gentle kiss on his cheek.

Her eyes started to close as sleep overcame her, "for….everything…."

Paul went bright red as he slowly stood, "Thank you too Dawn…for…not giving up on me…"

He pushed the hair out of her eyes, and went into his own room across the hall.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Unova Grand Festival Round 2! The Double Appeals that we see today were practiced and perfected by our wonderful coordinators that passed the first round" Meredith yelled as she danced around the stages.

"Now our returning contestant, Brianna," Meredith cheered through the ran out in her earlier dress and tossed out what she though to be her two best pokemon, Volbeat and Illumise, who appeared in an array of petals.

Illumise decided she would go first when they reached the middle of the arena. She released a Sweet Scent causing hundreds of rose petals to fall, meanwhile Volbeat used Tail Glow to make a mystifying look to the scene as the small orb of light resonated against the petals and sparkles.

Volbeat then flew up using Double Team while Illumise used hidden power to have the dazzling attack encircle him and expand.

Suddenly Volbeat stopped moving and let the hidden power entrap him in a sphere. People were worried until he broke out of his encasement with Zen soared upward to go by Volbeat's side. Both bowed with a giant feeling of pride. Then gracefully flew back to the side of their master again, the crowd roared with glee, excitement, and awe as she stood felling invincible, Thinking once again that Drew had to be hers.

"That was so romantic! I love those two Pokemon!" Meredith squeeled, "Now lets see what our judges thought?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Very Lovely, and so beautiful! I give you an 8!"

Mr Sukizo grinned, "Remarkable! You get a 9 from me"

Meredith danced around, "And that's a 17 out of 20 for little Rookie Coordinator Brianna! A great way to start us off tonight!"

A large variety of coordinators followed her in beautiful double appeals, but none of them were important to Ash and friends as they sat patiently in the stands.

At last Meredith jumped up and called a familiar name, "Now Ladies and Gentleman, winner of our first round, May Maple!"

May gracefully walked onstage in her dress from the day before until she reached center stage.

She quickly tossed two pokeballs into the air, "Venusaur! Beautifly! Stage On!"

The ground shook as Venusaur fell to the stage surrounded in falling leaves, Beautifly gracefully landing on Venusaur's flower covered back.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance and Sweet Scent! Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

Venusaur released a large amount of petals which swirled around her just as the delightfully scented sparkles blended into the petals. Beautifly then began to fly along with the petals releasing her own array of sparkles and glittery dust which shone with the reflection from the lights.

"Frenzy Plant and Morning Sun!"

Venusaur stomped on the ground and in seconds large plants appeared from the ground and covered the ground in a forest like way. Meanwhile Beautifly flew to the middle of the whirlwind and shone brightly, resonating off of the sparkles, glitter and flowers.

"Now use Solar Beam!"

Venusaur leaned down as she gathered the suns energy, then released it toward Beautifly who was currently above her.

All of the sparkles and glitter sucked up into the energy beam causing it to glow rainbow as it approached Beautifly at a high speed.

"Energy Ball!"

Beautifly launched a sparkling green ball into the very center of the solar beam, causing it to explode and fall gracefully onto all of the spiked plants below it.

Beautifly softly landed back onto Venusaurs back as flowers began to bloom everywhere, covering all of the spikes and finding new homes in the frenzied roots.

May and her pokemon happily took a bow as the crowd erupted into cheers, claps and screams.

Meredith was Awed, "INCREDIBLE! SIMPLY WONDERFUL!"

Nurse Joy was out of her seat clapping, "So Beautiful! You really showed off your pokemon wild habitats in that display of nature! 10!"

Mr. Contesta nodded, "Indeed she did. It was a beautifully arranged appeal. 9.5"

Meredith jumped up, "AND THAT GIVE OUR PRO HERE MAY A 19.5 OUT OF 20! THE HIGHEST SCORE ALL DAY!"

May and her pokemon smiled brightly as they bowed and left the stage.

"Up next is our first round runner up, Miss Kaitlyn Adams!"

Kat was ecstatic as she ran out in her first round dress, "Quilava! Buizel! Lets Go!"

Quilava and Buizel were smiling brightly as they popped out of their array of blue stars.

"Quilava Swift! Buizel Spin and use Aqua Tail!"

Quilava sat down center stage as stars began to surround her. Meanwhile, Buizel had begun to spin on its back while releasing a powerful spinning aqua tail which was making a giant fountain.

"Buizel use sonic boom to jump up then Ice beam!"

Buizel quickly jumped high in the air and launched a powerful blue light which froze all of the water in place, creating a giant sculpture that also had stars shining from the centers.

"Quilava, Agility to the top!"

Quilava stopped her stars and jumped up onto the ice, running all the way to the tip where she stood with perfect balance.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel! Buizel use Aqua Jet!"

Quilava jumped down one of the many ice trails and began to polish the ice, being followed by Buizel who was cooling everything down.

"Finish up!"

Quilava and Buizel both jumped away from where the audience could see them and into the sculpture where their faces reflected largely off the shimmering ice.

Kaitlyn smiled as she took her bow for the applaud.

"Remarkable! 9" Mr Sukizo was clapping

"Simply Splendid! 10!" Nurse Joy was definitely impressed

Meredith smiled, "That leaves miss Kat with a 19 out of 20! The closest anyone has come to May's score all day!"

Kat bowed again before elegantly exiting with her two pokemon.

"Ok! Lets bring out our next coordinator, Kelly!"

Kelly walked onto the stage and looked at the people sitting there patiently, quietly waiting to see which pokemon she would use.

A smirk formed on her face and she called out, "Rock 'em! Sock 'em! Lunatone, Solrock!" She called out as she threw her pokeballs into the air which Lunatone and Solrock emerged from.

"Lunatone, use Shadowball! Solrock use will-o-wisp!" yelled Kelly.

The two pokemon immediately followed command. They shot at each other, and the two attacks hit each other right in the middle it exploded. It looked like an ancient sun. Instead of shining yellow rays it had magnificent purple ones, and the color of the giant fire ball that was created was lovely royal blue instead of golden yellow.

As it disappeared the crowd just stared in awe and a large gasp that filled the crowd. They were truly amazed.

"Lunatone, magic room. Then, Solrock, ancient power. Lunatone, Cosmic power."

Lunatone created a giant pink box around themselves, and, as instructed, Solrock and Lunatone used their powers to make the entirety of the box glow a pink and sea

foam green color.

"and finally, both of you use Explosion."

And so they ended their appeal with large bang. They made a grand explosion.

"Great now return!"

Mr. Sukizo smiled, "Remarkable! 7!"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Very risky, but beautiful in the end!" 8!"

Meredith grinned, "That gives miss Kelly Perk a score of 15! Congratulations!"

Kelly nodded and took her leave toward the back doors.

* * *

Kelly sighed as she sat down on one of the benches. There was no way that her 15 would get her into the next round, but that was something that she had to deal with.

She was startled as a hand fell on her shoulder,

"Don't be upset Kelly…" May smiled.

Kelly smiled, "Well this just gives me more time to work on my Poke-block shop"

May smiled as she hugged her friend, scare of just what may come in the future…

* * *

**HEYY GUYYSS! DID'JA MISS MEH?**

**no?**

**jerks...**

**OK! WELL HOPE U ALL HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! IM GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT TONIGHT TO WORK ON CHAP 6 AND THEN HOPEFULLY I CAN WORK ON 7 TOMORROW!**

**AS LONG AS MY ASSISTANTS DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME AGAIN! *glares at Yara and Meredith***

**K! SO HINT HINT!**

**chapter 6 will be the last calm chapter, because at the end of 6...**

**~ALL. HELL. BREAKS. LOOSE.~**

**Kisses!**

**~XxStarzxX~  
**


	7. The Final Battle! A Tear Filled Goodbye

**WOO-HOO! I DID IT! I SAID I WOULD GET IT UP AROUND 3**** AM AND ITS 3 AM! I FEEL SO PROUD!**

**but my assistants did fall asleep on me...Well mainly Yara. Meredith just went to sleep as i told her it was done. **

**THANKS MERE!**

**(PS. i put this little heading thing after i was done, so thats why the top and bottom ones r so similar)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**~XxStarzxX~**

* * *

May sighed as the dark lights grew brighter, each step closer to the stage. The battle rounds of the grand festival were hard and difficult but she along with one of her best friends, Kat, had pulled through and were now in their final round. Winner taking the Ribbon Cup and the Status of Unova Top Coordinator.

The crowd roared as loud as they could for Meredith as she announced the judges favorite appeals and strategies, a tradition in the Unova region. She stood and waited in the hallway that led to her entree way.

"May"

She turned around to see Drew, her best friend and crush since as long as she knew him.

"What's up Drew?"

He smiled as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes. May, being a whole head shorter then him, had to tilt her head up to see the concern held within them.

"Drew what's wrong?" She asked

"Its nothing, just…" He stopped as he looked away from her

She frowned as she forced him to look at her, "Drew…"

"Its just that I've been worried about you since Max was taken…They could come for you at any moment…" his eyes were clouded with worry and a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

May paused before blushing a bit. After a few seconds of hesitation she gently cupped his cheek and pulled his face down, capturing his lips with hers.

Drew's eyes widened before calming down and deepening the kiss.

It was perfect, both of them were in a total bliss and only parted to gasp for air.

May looked deeply into his eyes, a highly visible blush on her cheeks, "You shouldn't have anything to worry about. I know that I'm not worried and I'm one of the ones he's after…"

Drew wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "How are you not worried?"

She smiled as she leaned onto his chest, "Because I know that no matter what happens…you'll come for me…"

Drew leaned in and kissed her again, staring into her sapphire eyes, "I love you May, always have and always will…"

May smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes, "I love you too Drew…"

"**And Now lets welcome our beloved finalists to the stage! May Maple and Kaitlyn Adams!"**

May frowned as she slowly let go of Drew's embrace, "I kinda don't want to go now…"

Drew laughed as he kissed her forehead, "Go win your Ribbon Cup, I'll be here as soon as you get back."

May giggled as she nodded, "I would hope so…"

Drew could only smile as he watched the girl of his dreams run out onto her stage.

* * *

May and Kat both walked out in their festival gowns, two pokeballs in each of their hands.

Meredith was ecstatic, "Now girls, shake hands and free your pokemon!"

Kat and May shook hands, each smiling with confidence.

"You look unusually cheerful before a final battle?" Kat grinned

May smiled, "Well if you think it has anything to do with my new boyfriend then your wrong."

Kat gasped as she looked back to May's entrance where sure enough Drew stood with a smirk on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"Wow, I wish you the best of luck then" Kat giggled.

"You too." May snickered.

"Alright girls take your positions and release the pokemon!" Meredith cheered.

May walked to the right of the stage, Kat to the left, before releasing their beloved partners,

"Espeon! Dragonite! Lets Show 'em who the true Top Coordinator is!"

An elegant purple cat and a very large orange dragon emerged from a large blue star that shined with brilliance.

"Blaziken! Blastoise! Let's steal the Spotlight!"

Both pokemon had appeared out of an array of lights that took the shape of an enormous pokeball, opening to release its content.

Meredith smiled, "This will be a two on two battle for five minutes! Lets cheer on our finalists until the very end! BEGIN!"

* * *

"Dragonite quick use Aqua tail!"

Dragonite panted as it attempted to flick its tail at the running Blaziken, who had used agility to avoid all attacks.

The battle was four minutes in and all four pokemon were still standing, although nearly reaching their limits.

Meredith was up out of her seat, "Only 30 seconds left on the clock and both coordinators are evenly matched in points! It all comes down to this! The Final moment! The last attacks!"

Kat calmed herself as she looked over at May who was just as worried as she had been moments ago.

"Hey May! Lets finish this with one last combination!"

May smiled to herself, "You Got it! Lets go out with a Bang!"

"Dragonite, Hurricane! Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Blaziken, Fire Spin! Blastoise Whirlpool!"

Kat's combination combined into a large rainbow tornado that crushed all the terrain that stood in its way.

Meanwhile May's combination was a large blue whirlpool with streaks of flames through out it causing sparks of power to emerge from it.

So much power emerged from the two that both girls had to block their eyes from debris as their hair was blown behind them.

The timer buzzed just as the attacks combined sending the terrain in every direction and blowing everyone off their feet.

After a few moments the smoke cleared revealing all four pokemon on the ground as well as both trainers sitting down from the force the explosion brought.

Meredith coughed a few times before gazing at the stage, "Well it appears that all the pokemon are unable to- wait! What's this?"

Blaziken and Espeon both struggled to stand as their legs wobbled in pain.

May and Kat both gasped as their two pokemon continued in their stare down.

Meredith broke the crowds silence, "Well since the points are even and each coordinator has only one pokemon it comes down to this! Which pokemon will fall first?"

Drew, Soledad, Lizabeth, Dawn and Ash were all up out of their chairs gazing at the incredible power their friends had.

Soon the entire crowd was on it's feet, each person wanting to be the first to see the winner.

May's eyes glossed over as she gazed at her first pokemon, faithful till its very end.

Blaziken grunted in pain as he fell to his knee, loudly gasping for air.

"Blaziken…." May couldn't believe her eyes.

Espeon continued her deep breathing until she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

As if it was slow motion Espeon collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The entire crowd erupted into screams and cheers as the two trainers returned all of their pokemon to their pokeballs.

Meredith jumped onto the stage and spun around, "AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! THE WINNER AND NEW TOP COORDINATOR OF THE UNOVA GRAND FESTIVAL IS….MAY MAPLE!"

Kat smiled and ran over to hug May, "That was incredible May! I continue to admire that Blaziken of yours!"

May nodded and stood to her feet, her gaze trailing off to Mr. Contesta who walked toward her, golden trophy in his hands.

"May Maple. In honor of your victory and talent in the art of coordinating, we would like to present you with this Ribbon Cup!"

May quickly wiped the tears that came to her eyes as she reached out for her accomplishment.

As she held it up to the crowd she noticed all of her friends running toward her on the battle level.

"Congrats May!" Dawn yelled from the entrance as she jogged over to her best friend.

Just as May was about to reply her thanks a large earthquake stopped everyone where they stood. The shaking was so bad that everyone that tried to move was instantly sent to their feet.

Kat and May both stumbled to the ground, May loosing hold of the trophy that slowly fell to the ground and rolled around with the shaking.

"Wha-What is this?" Meredith yelled over her mic.

"ASH WHAT IS THIS?" Misty screamed over all of the loud earth being shook.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Ash quickly grabbed onto her and held her tight.

Drew covered his eyes from the dirt flying around the stadium, "THIS DOESN'T FEEL LIKE A NORMAL EARTHQUAKE!"

All of them continued to think of anything that could cause such trouble before a thought came to mind,

Brock frowned, "ONLY GROUDON COULD CAUSE THIS MUCH EARTH TRAUMA!"

Lizabeth panicked, "THEN DO YOU THINK GALACTIC GOT GROUDONS PARTNER?"

Right as this was said everyone' had the same realization.

Partner…

Galactic…

All of their eyes jumped toward the stage, where 2 screams echoed throughout the arena.

"MAY!" Drew quickly threw out his Flygon and ordered a gust, while Paul's Torterra created a bit of sturdiness to the place with multiple frenzy plants.

A large ship, three times as large as the last one, hovered just above the arena with hundreds of glass capsules flying in every direction.

"HELP!"

Ash and Drew both looked up to one of the capsules where Kat sat, tears streaming down her face.

Drew's mouth went dry however, at the unconscious brunette that laid in the capsule next to her.

Dawn couldn't stand it, she ran toward the stage as fast as she could, angry tears blurring her vision.

Paul gasped, "DAWN NO!"

Just as Dawn was going to release her Togekiss, a large capsule pinned her to the ground as scooped her up with the ground that resided underneath her.

"DAWN!"

* * *

Cyrus cackled to himself as he quickly drew in all 3 prisons before a certain Hydregion could destroy them again.

"Release the gasses into the cells and transport our guests to the labs!" He ordered his lackeys.

* * *

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR AS SOON AS I'M OUT I'M GOING TO POUND YOU ALL TO A PULP!" Kat kicked and screamed.

Dawn had recently passed out from hyperventilating, while May was unconscious from a blow to the head, which had been bleeding according to the blood streaks that trailed the side of her face.

Kat quickly wiped away her tears, 'I have to get us out of here! They wont make it if I don't!'

A new set of tears quickly replaced the old ones, but before she could wipe them away a suspicious odor filled her prison.

"Wha-what is this…this stuff….." Kats eyes suddenly fluttered close as she collapsed to the floor of her glass sphere.

3 lackeys continued to walk into the prisons and carefully take each girl to a lab that was stationed on a different part of the ship.

Because of Kats screaming, Mays mind had regained consciousness but her body and eyes seemed immovable, as if they were tied to weights.

Tears slowly dripped through her bloodied face, 'Drew…I need you….'

* * *

"Dammit!"

He quickly punched the wall of the Pokemon Center, putting all his anger and depression into his fist.

"Drew…"

He ignored her as he continued to hit the wall with all his force, a dent beginning to form.

Soledad put her hand on his shoulder, signaling him that that was enough.

She slowly took his shoulder and guided him to one of the chairs in the medical wing where their friends sat sleeping, watching over injured pokemon.

She quickly cleaned and gauzed his bloodied hands and pulled him into a hug,

"We're going to get her back Drew…"

He couldn't hold them in. Tears streamed down his face as he recalled the last memory of her. Her smiling face as she embedded all her hope in him,

"_Because I know that no matter what happens…you'll come for me…"_

"Drew this isn't your fault…" Soledad frowned

"You don't get it Soledad! She put her trust in me and I let her down! And now Team Galactic is probably torturing her or hurting her in someway and its all because I couldn't get to her in time…"

Soledad was so shocked. Never in her life ad she seen Drew so distraught or upset.

Drew could see that she had nothing to say,

"I'm going to bed…"

Soledad could only wipe her tears as she saw the boy who was like a little brother turn his back to her and leave.

"Oh Drew…."

* * *

Misty frowned as she laid her head on her Golduck's hospital bed.

After Dawn had been lifted into the sky, everyone had sent out their pokemon to try to destroy the ship which ended only in each of them being hurt in some kind of way.

"Hey Mist…"

Misty quickly turned around to see Ash resting against the door frame.

"Everyone's getting together in the room so we can plan what were doing next…" He tried to smile

Misty nodded and followed Ash up to where their whole group was sharing a very large room. In the room Soledad and Lizabeth were lounged on their bunk-bed, each looking equally depressed, Drew and Paul were both laying down on their bunk-bed, pillows over their heads, and Brock, Lalita, Kelly and Sonny were sitting around computers and Maps that were spread around the ground.

Misty quietly walked over and sat with Kelly, each comforting each other with the loss of their best friends.

"So what's our next move Brock?" Ash asked

Brock scanned over the maps again and continued to think before speaking, "Well its hard to tell where the ship went…and without its location I honestly don't know…"

Paul silently sat up and looked over at the bluenette that had her head under a blanket,

"Hey Lizabeth. You said you knew what was going on, fess up!"

Lizabeth slowly pulled away the blanket and leaned over the edge of her bunk so she looked down on her friends.

"Okay, ill tell you what I know. Basically Team Galactic found some kind of ancient relic that described the bond between these trainers and their legendaries and now they're hunting all of them down."

Drew scoffed from under his pillow, "Yeah. We got that much."

Sonny nodded, "But something still concerns me? How exactly are they going to get control of the pokemon?"

Lizabeth's eyes shadowed in fear, "That's the part that I've been searching for something to prove me wrong… Apparently they've developed some kind of drug that takes over the humans entire being. It will slowly turn them into a stranger that we don't know, with only one goal; to kill anyone that gets in their way…"

Everyone went dead silent as the sudden image of their friends being tortured came to mind.

Brock suddenly yelled in alarm, "Lizabeth! Come down here!"

She frowned as she climbed down her ladder and sat next to Brock, turning her attention to the screen.

They both read for a minute before smiling ear to ear.

Ash gazed at them, "What is it?"

Brock turned the laptop toward their friends as a giant map appeared.

Lalita frowned, "What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

Brock clicked a few more keys causing a little blue dot to appear on the screen.

Kelly slowly stood up and gazed at the IP code coming from the dot,

"That's May…"

Drew's head suddenly shot up and looked at the map.

Brock smiled before nodding, "She left her Pokegear on, and we can track it."

Drew gasped, "So that means…"

Lizabeth smirked, "We can track Team Galactic"

Misty jumped up and grabbed her bag, "Then lets go! I can't even think about sleep until I know what's happening to my friends!"

Ash nodded as they all packed up their gear and went downstairs to collect their healed pokemon.

As they all headed outside Ash turned around to face his friends,

"Lalita, Sonny, Soledad, Kelly, I think you all should stay here."

"What?" They all chorused

Lalita was furious, "But I have to save Max!"

Misty walked up to the younger girl, "We'll save him Lalita but we cant risk you getting caught up in a tough battle."

Sonny frowned, "Then why does she get to go?" She pointed to Lizabeth who was currently getting onto her Hydregion.

Drew frowned, "Because she has knowledge of all the legends"

Sonny growled, "BUT SO DO I!"

Brock frowned, "Which is why we need you guys here! We need you four to head over to Professor Juniper's Lab and tell her everything that's happened. Then we need you to get lots of research on just what exactly is going on. Can we count on you for that?"

The four girls simply nodded, realizing the severity of their task.

Ash silently thanked them as they all withdrew their flying types.

Drew got on His Flygon, Ash on his Charizard, Misty, Brock and Paul on her Gyarados, and Lizabeth on her Hydregion.

Soledad and Sonny both threw out their Pidgeot's and boarded them, Lalita going with Sonny and Kelly with Soledad.

Misty nodded to them, "Keep in touch, and stay safe."

They all nodded and took off to the skies, hope filling their hearts that their friends were okay.

* * *

May silently whimpered as she stirred awake, light burning her sensitive eyes.

"May! You're okay!"

She was suddenly glomped in a giant hug.

"We were so worried!"

May's eyes finally adjusted she saw Kat smiling at her.

"Kat? Where are we?"

Kat frowned, "We were taken by Galactic along with Dawn. After they knocked us all out I woke up here in this ugly outfit. Nobody's been in here for hours though."

She looked down to see the outfit that they were all in. They were all the typical Galactic uniforms with the metallic short dresses and the golden 'G' on their chests.

"So where's Dawn?" May asked

Kat smiled, "She;s behind you, with a couple of the other captives."

May finally had the chance to look around. About 7 other trainers sat together and tried to cheer up one another.

She gasped as she recognized some of them, "Brendan? Tori?"

Both boys looked over and smiled at the sight of her.

Brendan, Mays childhood friend since birth, revealed to her that unfortunately it was his fault she was taken as he was partnered with Groudon.

"It doesn't matter Brendan, it wasn't your fault." She smiled as she hugged him.

"May!"

She turned and cried at the sight in front of her. It was Max.

"Max!"

She quickly ran to tackle him in a giant bear hug, "I was so worried about you!"

Max blushed, "Geez i'm not a baby May."

The boys were all in similar outfits except instead of dresses they were wearing metallic looking jumpsuits with the same 'G' on their chest.

Dawn smiled, "May come meet the others"

"Hi, My names Molly," a girl no more then 11 smiled.

"I'm Melody" A brunette around May's age nodded.

"My Name's Bianca!" a teenage brunette giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leaf" a shy brunette waved

"And I'm Gary, good to see your okay," the brunette boy smirked

Dawn frowned, "So who are you all here for?"

After many memories were passed, everyone was like a small family.

Molly turned out to be here for Entei, as well as the Unknown, Melody was with Lugia, Bianca was partnered with Latias and Latios, Leaf revealed to have befriended Celibi, Gary with Rayquaza, Tori with Deoxys, Brendan with Groudon, and Kat for Mew.

Dawn nodded, "I honestly don't know who I'm here for…"

May put her arm around her friend, "Don't worry! I bet Ash and the others are on their way right as we speak!"

Brendan frowned, "You better hope they hurry up…"

They both turned their gaze to the black haired boy, "What do you mean?"

Brendan slowly slipped his white hat back on, "Because they plan on testing us all tonight."

* * *

**YAY! ALL DONE! HOW 'BOUT THAT SHORTMAJOR CONTESTSHIPPIN MOMENT IN THE BEGINNING? TEEHEE**

**Sorry if it felt rushed, i just kinda wanted to throw something in there that would fuel them to work fast.**

**So you met the main legendary partners! i know there are so many more but i personally cant handle so many main characters. so yeah.. hehe... ^^'**

**OK! WELL its 3am, so...yeah **

**NOW I WILL THINK ABOUT 7 AS I SLEEP! SEE YA TOMORROW AS I TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAP OF LEGENDARY PARADISE!**

**KISSES!**

**~XxStarzxX~**


	8. Bloodshed and Battles

**Hey Guys! A little warning for this chapter, its a bit creepy.**

**Well. Enjoy!**

**~XxStarzxX~**

* * *

The sky had darkened by the time Ash and co. had finally caught up with the giant airship.

"That's them Ash!" Misty pointed out ahead to the huge shadow.

Ash nodded and ordered his Charizard to use extreme speed, and together they flew forward and circled the ship taking a surveillance of the area.

Drew frowned, "Is it just me or is the ship slowing down?"

Paul stood u on Gyarados's back and looked at the ship, "It looks like its stopping…"

Misty and Drew both ordered their pokemon to stop and hover as Ash quickly flew back as fast as he could.

Brock frowned, "What's happening Ash?"

Ash panted a bit from the cold air, "They've stopped and opened one of their main doors. It looks like they either know we're here or they're stopping to camp."

Drew shook his head, "They know were here. We should land to let our pokemon rest over on that ledge and keep our eyes alert."

They all nodded and flew to one of the canyon walls.

* * *

Dawn cried in fear as she sat in the corner of the prison cell. Throughout the last few hours everyone had been pulled from the room one by one until she was the only one left. At first she thought it was because they were going to different cells, but that was before the screams came. Loud and painful screams of all her friends.

First it was Leaf, then Gary, and Brendan, all the way to Kat and May, even to little Molly. All their screams were full of begging and tears, fighting and hopelessness, until they just silenced. It had been about a half hour since Molly was taken and only five minutes ago did her screams stop, transitioning into a quiet whimper, into silence.

Dawn's eyes were sealed shut, painfully closed with waterfalls of tears. What if all of her friends were dead? Was she next? Did their other friends really abandon them to this fate? What Brendan said earlier….is this the testing? Will they keep testing us till our limits? Would she die without ever seeing Paul again? Without saying goodbye to her mother? Without having a child of her own?

Dawn's heart rate sped u once again into near-hyperventilation. She was going to die…

Her heart stopped as the large steel door swung open with a bang and four grunts walked in.

She couldn't breath…this was just what had happened before everyone was taken.

_*flashback*_

_Dawn, May and Kat all huddled together with Molly, all of them worried for their friends screams._

_Suddenly the door swung open and many grunts came in grabbing Kat by the wrists and pushing her out the door._

_Kat kicked and screamed as she tried to fight them off only ending up in more grabbing her legs._

_"Kat!" May ran and tried to pull back the grunts, "Let her go!"_

_One of the grunts had had enough and whipped around slapping her across the face and stunning her._

_Before she could see what was going on however, three more grunts grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her out of the room."_

_Dawn quickly grabbed onto Molly and held her tight, running into the corner._

_She could only watch in fear as her two best friends were harshly dragged toward their pain and suffering._

_Soon after, Molly was taken the same way, leaving Dawn all alone._

_*flashback end*_

She was frozen, she couldn't speak nor move as the grunts grabbed her arms and pulled her down the hall into a sterilized white lab. At least that's what she thought before she saw a small blood stain right on the floor near the bed.

Her heart was pounding as one last thought came to mind,

_'My watch…'_

She quickly and discreetly felt to see if her watch was there, and thank god, it was.

She began to open it slowly and dial in a number, her heart speeding up with each vibrating ring that continued behind her back.

"Alright lets get this started,"

Dawn turned her head up towards an insane looking man with a large needle in his hand.

Her eyes widened as her eyes looked toward a bio-hazard bin behind him. A needle, similar to the one the man had now only empty, had fallen out. Her heart completely stopped again as she looked at the red liquid that dripped down the used needle.

_'B…bll..blood…'_

* * *

Drew, Misty, Ash, Brock, Lizabeth and Paul all sat around Charizard's tail staying warm in the cold before a buzzing broke the silence.

Misty sniffled, "That's me…"

Misty pulled out her poke gear and gasped at the screen.

"That's Dawn's number!" She screamed as she jumped up to her feet.

The boys and Lizabeth all ran over to see the device that Misty held.

She shook as she silently clicked 'accept' and listened to what was going on with Dawn.

"Alright lets get this started," a mysterious voice cackled.

"Wha-what is that thing?"

Thee shaky nervous voice belonged to Dawn, they all knew that for fact.

The older man laughed again, "Oh don't worry…this is just a little liquid that will help you make your decisions easier."

Dawn shook terribly, "And what makes you think…that I'm going to let you stick me with that?"

Paul growled as he imagined Dawns face, twisted with terror and streaked with tears.

The man snickered, "Oh now please don't be difficult…Your friends were so annoying…that damn brunette nearly broke my nose and the other one had to be restrained down. Keep in mind that we can make it hurt much more then it has too, you heard your friends screams after they tried to rebel correct?"

Dawn squeaked in fear.

He laughed very loudly, "Good…now hold her down, she's going to thrash when this enters her blood stream."

Drew and Paul were furious. Drew felt like crying after hearing how much pain his girlfriend had gone through, and Paul was frozen at his love's screams of pain.

Dawn screamed as loud as she could, "STO-STOOP!"

She paused every few begs to scream her lungs out and cry, "PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

Ash fell to his feet and punched the ground as hard as he could.

Dawn continued to scream though the poke gear pausing to cry, "p-please...just…just stop…please…"

The older voice came back and laughed, "Sorry, but no."

Dawns screams then grew louder and louder until after a few moments they stopped.

All 6 of them were crying in pain for their friend.

A small whimper was all that could be heard before the elder mans voice grew happy,

"She's done. Put her with the rest of them."

Steps were heard as the grunts came in and lifted Dawn up off the medic table.

"Wait just a moment!" The older man paused his soldiers.

A few clicks were heard before the steps continued.

Misty was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She knew the call was still going but she could no longer hear Dawns voice or the grunts steps.

"You must be their friends am I wrong?"

Lizabeth gasped as she realized something, as they all did.

The man was speaking directly to them.

Ash finally stood and took the device from Misty's frozen hands,

"What did you do to our friends?" His voice was drenched in venom and full of hate toward the unknown voice on the other end.

"Oh just opened up their blood to a bit of obedience. Why does that bother you?"

Ash growled in anger, "Just who the hell are you?"

The voice cackled, "My name is Charon, Top scientist of Team Galactic. This must be Ash? Cyrus warned us all about you and your friends but I am not scared. You must have noticed how our ship has stopped? Well here's why. Some of our grunts have a but of a grudge against you all and would love to battle you! Meet us down by the front entrance to the ship if you are brave enough."

That was the last thing they all heard before Dawns Poketch was crushed, and the line went blank.

Paul and Drew both stood before wiping their eyes and heading toward the edge of the canyon wall.

Brock jumped up, "Your going?"

Paul looked at him as if he was insane, "Your not?"

Ash and Misty both stood and followed Drew and Paul down the ledge of the wall.

Lizabeth frowned as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Brock…We cant let them go unsupervised. They're all too emotionally unstable."

Brock nodded before guiding her down the path the others had taken.

* * *

The 6 friends slowly approached the entrance to the ship.

Lizabeth looked around in eerie silence, "So What now?"

"Well you showed up!"

Everyone's gaze turned up to a large opening in the ship where a girl stood.

Ash growled under his breath, "Mars…"

Mars laughed, "So glad to see you again! Well shall we start the battle?"

Brock looked up at her, "So we're battling you?"

Mars laughed harder, "Oh goodness no! I'm leaving that job to them"

Mars walked off as she pointed upward, and after following their gaze, the friends saw 4 shadows. 2 boys and 3 girls.

Drew frowned, "Who are they?"

The two boys then leaped off the top of the ship and landed with expert skill on the ground in front of them.

Ash gasped, "Oh My God!"

Drew, Lizabeth and Paul were confused at their friends outburst.

Ash ran toward them, "Gary! Brendan!"

The white-hatted boy then looked up at Ash, his red eyes blank of any emotion.

Ash quickly stopped halfway and noticed that inside these two boys were not his friends.

Misty gasped, "Then that means!"

Everyone quickly looked up to see both girls gone.

Lizabeth panicked, "Wh-whered they go?"

Suddenly the ground shook heavily, just like earlier that day when the girls were taken.

"Its Brendan!" Misty shouted

They all looked over to see Brendan with his arms up, summoning all of the earth to tremble and shake until a giant hole appeared directly between the two teams.

Before anyone could comment, two loud roars quieted their ears drawing their attention to the Groudon that had lifted Brendan up, and the Rayquaza which had taken Gary upon his head.

Drew gasped, "This is not good!"

Lizabeth screamed, "Look up!"

All of them turned their attention upward toward three enormous shadows that shadowed the entire area.

As the shadows drew nearer, the enormous hole began to fill with water and swirled as if It was a contained whirlpool.

All of it happened in an instant for next thing they knew standing next to Groudon and Rayquaza, Dialga and Palkia stood with pride as Kyogre sat in its new pool of water.

Ash's eyes were enormous, "This is going to be hard!"

Lizabeth, however, had been looking all over the place for the two girls, before she finally froze in fear.

Misty turned to look at her, "What's wrong Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth could only stutter, "On…on top of the…pok...pokemon…"

Everyone slowly looked u at the 3 new legendaries and stepped back in shock.

Standing proudly on their pokemon were two girls around their age in standard Team Galactic uniforms. What brought their attention however was that the girl on Dialga's head had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes while the girl on Kyogre had short brunette pigtails and dulled sapphire eyes.

Misty's eyes leaked tears, "Dawn…May…"

Drew could only stare up at the girl on the Kyogre. There was no way that that was the girl he was in love with. No way that that was the girl who had kissed him with sparkling eyes.

While Ash and co. were all stunned all 4 of them leaped to the ground, landing with grace.

Gary spoke in a very dulled voice, "We are the first tests of Master Cyrus's ingenious plan to restart this world. There is no way you can stop us."

Just as the girls had hit the ground both Drew and Paul regretted it.

Now that they were in the light you could see just what pain they went through. Dawn had red puffy cheeks from the crying and screaming she had done just a few moments ago, but May was in much worse state. Her right hand was swollen, and blood streaked down the side of her face, both most likely from when she had tried to brake Charon's nose and faced the consequences he spoke of.

Ash screamed to the opening in the wall, "MARS! JUPITER! SATURN! CHARON! ONE OF YOU BASTARDS COME DOWN HERE AND TURN THEM ALL BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Or what Ash?"

Ash looked up to see May staring straight at him.

"Or what? you'll kill them? You wont even be able to get through us and there are at least 5 more of us in there with more on their way." She said with a straight face.

Ash frowned and wiped his eyes, "Then I guess we'll just have to beat all four of you and force them to turn you back!"

Ash released Charizard and Torterra, Misty threw her Gyarados and Togekiss, Paul his Aggron and Electivire, Drew released his Flygon and Absol, Brock tossed his Steelix and Blissey and Lizabeth her Hydregion and Samurott.

Dawn smirked as Dialga and Palkia came to her side, "Then lets Battle!"

* * *

**So did i scare you?**

**MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA!**

**Yeah so i fulfilled my promise and i posted the chap today! Unfortunately i have Finals in less than a month so i doubt ill be posting much. But Winter Break is coming soon so lets all look forward to that!**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all! **

**(just in case i don't post by Christmas)**

**See ya!**

**~XxStarzxX~  
**


	9. IMPORTANT

Heya Guys! Its EvidenceOfSouls_ (A.K.A. XxStarzxX)_ and I have an annoying/upsetting message.

My editor and co-writer of all my stories _(Hence why this is posted on all my stories)_ is being a butt and wont help or edit.

Why you ask?

Because she wants to write her own story on the side of doing all mine and she cant think of anything to write about!

She says she wants to do a story that will be a longer one and will be contest/ikari/poke/and old rival but as I said before, she has no plot.

Or any ideas.

So to speed up this process and get my stories updated A LOT quicker, I m asking ALL OF YOU! My loyal minions! To suggest ideas to her!

To suggest an idea please go to **LunarDaze s Channel, _(Ill Link to her on my page!)_ **and Message her with your suggestion! She wants to do something along the lines of an Alternate universe one _(superpowers, spies, magic, etc.)_ so please. IM BEGGING YOU! GO SEND HER YOUR IDEAS!

IF SHE DOESN T GET AN IDEA SOON I CANT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME!

PLEAAAASSEEE GO TO HER CHANNEL AND WRITE OUT YOUR IDEA IN A MESSAGE!

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE CLICKING ON MY PROFILE AND THEN GOING TO HER PAGE!

OH OKAY, SO YOU DON T WANT UPDATES?

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!

GO!


End file.
